


In This Time

by avgust



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgust/pseuds/avgust
Summary: Just a short PWP piece. Galion/Thranduil





	

Galion loved to watch his king drink. His entire day was consumed with the anticipation for this time alone with Thranduil, even as ephemeral as it was. In a world of busy interactions and duties, Thranduil belonged to his kingdom, bound to it like it was to him. It was only during this time that Thranduil was alone to the world, save for Galion, and Galion cherished every fleeting second that was given to him.

In silence, he would steal glances at Thranduil, lured by long alabaster fingers that delicately balanced a slender goblet of wine in his hand. Movements like sheer poetry, pulled him to watch, mesmerizing his attention, which would later fuel his reveries long into the night. He would watch with his mouth slightly agape, forcing his breath to still, afraid that he could somehow disturb Thranduil's solace, afraid that he would be forced to leave before his time was up.

Thranduil would always by two or three drinks into his first glass of wine, close his eyes, letting himself be swept away by the luscious taste of the wine, and Galion would drink in the sight of his king. He would have to catch his breath, least he disturb his unwinding King. While Thranduil indulged on his pleasure, Galion would indulge in his own.

Thranduil rarely allowed himself such careless gratification while he shut out the world but just for a moment. There were no worries in this time, no heartbreak, nor duties or burdens of crown. It was just the simple pleasures of the potent wine and the time to just be nothing that Thranduil craved and enjoyed. Galion understood just how precious this time was to Thranduil, who tolerated his presence only during the first glass of wine. Then he would be sent away, leaving Thranduil alone to pass the night with nothing but his wine.

But Thranduil was still on his first glass of wine, and Galion watched on in silence.

Nothing compared to his King, who was leaning back on his chair, legs draped over the side, bare under the rich fabric of his night robe. His pink tongue, redder with the strong wine, licked the edge of the goblet. He breathed deep and slow, meditative almost, lost within his own thoughts this late night.

Galion could feel his want for Thranduil flame alive, burning throughout his body. Flushed with the evidence of his growing arousal, he stepped back into the shadows of the room, hiding his desire from the soft glow of candlelight and from Thranduil's knowing eyes. Hidden back in the shadows that gave him some form of cover while he worshiped his king, Galion's heart did not still, but he felt calmer, which allowed him to enjoy his voyeurism.

Far too soon, Thranduil had finished his first goblet of wine, and Galion knew that this was his cue to depart and leave Thranduil alone to his solitude. Stepping forth from the shadows, Galion moved away from his king, towards the heavy door that would sunder him from his heart's flame until the dawn would come.

“Stay.”

Thranduil's voice was pleading, stopping Galion in surprise. His eyes went wide, and his mind spun with bewilderment, anticipation threatening to surface deep from his heart.

“Although I prefer this time in solitude, tonight Galion, I simply cannot ignore that flush on your cheeks any longer. Stay, but not because I ask this of you. Stay with me because you want this.”

His offer and reassuring smile comforted Galion, inviting him to his side. Thranduil's green eyes were fixated on Galion, causing him to tremble with his want as he looked upon him. Thranduil did not hide his delight when he saw that Galion had turned back, accepting his invitation.

Galion had never seen the progression where the second glass of wine was poured, but he watched now as Thranduil had filled two goblets of the deep red liquid. He watched the liquid swirl into the goblet, rich earthy aroma filled the air between them. He heard Thranduil's words of invitation, bidding him to drink the wine that he had never tasted before.

Nothing had tasted better.

Galion continued sipping, aware of the closeness of his King. The heat of his want had roared alive to an inferno, burning him, igniting him. He didn't care any longer to shield himself in shadow, just beyond the gaze of his mighty king. This time had ceased to be about the need for Thranduil to escape. This time had become entirely something else.

By the time the third glass was flowing, Thranduil had let his robe fall more from his shoulders, exposing collar and chest. The skin was awash in the glow of candles, warm and inviting, flushed with the wine. It was the single most beautiful sight that Galion had ever seen, even more so than what his wicked daydreams had shown him. Thranduil's emerald eyes were ablaze, matching his own.

Galion hadn't even finished his second glass of wine when he found himself in Thranduil's arms. He did not give a second thought, for he had wanted this for so long, wanted this more than anything he had ever longed for in his long life. With each article of clothing that Thranduil removed from his body, Galion trembled, the anticipation of his want searing alive. Thranduil seemed to enjoy undressing him, and Galion's heart pounded as his king had finally removed the last bit of clothing that covered him. Thranduil seemed to drink him in, once Galion's aching arousal came into view.

Their embrace was marked with the familiarity of one another, yet now they had both treaded into waters unknown. Their kiss was imbued with the tannins of the wine, washed with the sweet scents of its earthy bouquet. The kiss fueled them on, both hungry to taste one another. Those alabaster fingers, which had once held that goblet so wickedly in his hands, were now wound around him, caressing into his receptive and sensitive skin. Galion could do no other but moan out his pleasure, when Thranduil's fingers gripped his erection.

For this first time this night, Galion willingly took his eyes off of Thranduil. His eyes had closed, and he gasped through the pleasure that rolled throughout his entire body. The strokes continued, and it was obvious to Galion that Thranduil was a skilled lover, for even though his body was new to him, Thranduil knew exactly what to do to bring him right to the edge.

“So beautiful.” Thranduil whispered into his ear, deliberately bringing his lips to brush against the sensitive skin that was found there. Soon his tongue was dancing over the curves of Galion's ear, hot and wicked, that dulcet voice and sweet strokes sent shivers down his spine.

Galion would have liked to ponder what Thranduil's words really meant, if there was more to them than just what was in this moment, but Thranduil had not stopped the exploration of his body. One long finger had brushed over his slit, rubbing around his sensitive cock head. Pulling Galion back into a kiss, he increased the strokes, masterful and deliberate. Thranduil knew what to do to make Galion come undone.

Knowing that his release was nigh, Galion broke from the kiss, moans escaping as his pleasure swelled towards a sweet release.

It only took a few more masterful strokes, before Galion's eyes had closed, head thrown back. His moans had crescendoed into cries of his sweet eruption. Unabashedly, he rode the aftermaths of his release in wave after wave, still enveloped within Thranduil's embrace. And Thranduil continued holding him, his own heart beating in time with Galion.

At last, once Galion had stilled, and eyes had opened, did Thranduil break their embrace. The last of the wine had been poured in a goblet, and it was Thranduil who brought the drink to his lips.

Galion sipped the delectable wine, while Thranduil's green eyes took him in........

 

/end


End file.
